Asgard Ascension
What is Asgard Ascension? Asgard Ascension, or AA for short, is a prison server in The-Ingot. Mines Main article: Asgard Ascension/Mines Mines are places where you can break certain blocks and sell them for money. Ranks Main article: Asgard Ascension/Ranks Ranks are a main element in this prison server. Your goal is to reach the highest rank. Kits Donor ranks Main article: Asgard Ascension/Donor Ranks Donor ranks are ranks that give the player special perks, giving them a slight advantage over normal players. Ragnorak Ragnorak is a special event that happens inside the PvP arena every 240 minutes (4 hours). You can do /ragnorak to try to make trigger this event if 4 hours has past since last Ragnorak. When Ragnorak happens, there will be an announcement saying "Ragnorak has started!" and some loot chests will spawn in random places in the PvP arena, just below spawn. Inside them are often good loot, and you can even find God tools and armor there! It lasts for about a minute before the chests disappear and an announcement is made, saying "Ragnorak has finished!". Food of the Gods Food of the Gods (FoGs) are special items that give you a little boost for a short period of time. Here's a list of Food of the Gods. You can see the items by doing /fog, and you can refer to this list to see the effects that you can get through these items: - Nidhogg's Heart (Nether Wart) » Speed II for 2 minutes - Skygiant Eye (Sugar) » Jump Boost II for 2 minutes - Thor's Hammer (Cactus Green) » Haste II for 2 minutes - Valkyries Leg (Horse Spawn Egg) » Speed V for 2 minutes - Asgardian Strength (Enderman Spawn Egg) » Haste V for 2 minutes - Loki's Armor (Ghast Spawn Egg) » Resistance V for 2 minutes You can obtain all the above FoGs from the Food of the Gods crate at spawn, which is the place where you obtain your daily reward as well, or purchase the last 3 in the Buycraft store. ChatGames ChatGames are little word/math games that pop up in chat randomly. There are 4 different types of chat games: *Unscramble the word *Do the math *Type the random words *Mini trivia To win, simply type the correct answer and send it in the chat as fast as possible. The first person to guess the correct answer gets a prize! Plots This server uses the PlotMe plugin. Below is a list of commands that you can use to customize your plot. /plot claim | Claims the current plot that a player is standing on. /plot auto | Claims a random plot. /plot home(:1,:2,etc.) | Teleports to a plot claimed by a player. /plot info | Displays information of the plot that the player is currently standing on. /plot list | Lists all plots that a player has build access to. /plot biome | Changes the plot biome to the one specified. /plot biomes | Lists all biomes available. /plot done | Toggle a plot "done" or "not done". /plot clear | Resets the plot to its original flat state. /plot dispose | Removes the player's ownership to a plot while not resetting it. /plot add | Revokes a player's full access to the plot. /plot deny | Prevent a player from entering the plot. /plot undeny | Allows a previously denied player to enter the plot. /plot middle | Teleports a player to the middle of the plot. /plot help | Shows the Help. * = wildcard, treated as "all" Trivia Gallery Category:AA